


Safeword

by GraveVyxen



Series: Good Boy [4]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Domination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Submission, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never had to use it before, but there are some things that you just can't work through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Good Boy: Safeword  
> CHARACTERS: Chaz, Blaine  
> PAIRINGS: Chaz/Blaine (dom/sub)  
> NOTES: I've been wanting to this one for a while. It's a bit angsty, but also not at the same time.  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, this didn't happen, and it never will, I'm afraid.

Chaz paced around the bed, watching Blaine moan and writhe against the sheets. A large vibrator was stretching him open, his legs spread from where he lay on his back. His hands were cuffed above his head. "Are you ever going to stop being a bad boy, Blaine? I'm starting to think you _like_ to be punished." He leaned over to flick Blaine's erection. The pain had the boy whimpering, and precum squirted from the tip of his cock, over his abs. "I'm thinking you do stupid things on purpose to make me do this to you."

"N-no!" Blaine moaned again when the vibrator rubbed against his prostate deliciously. "N-no, I'm n-not...Chaz, please..." He spread his legs a little further, bending them at the knees. It showed off the toy buried inside him better, and Chaz licked his lips. "I'm sorry...I'm trying..."

Chaz shushed him and ran skilled fingers through Blaine's sweaty hair. "Not hard enough, Blaine. You need to learn self control. You don't cum tonight."

There was a soft wail at that, and Blaine began to whimper. "B-but...but...I'm so _hard_ , Chaz, please..." He let out another cry of pained pleasure when Chaz flicked his cock again. More precum flowed from the tip. "Chaz...Chaz, please, let me cum..."

Chaz shook his head and rubbed at Blaine's scalp. "No. Not tonight. Not until you prove that you have self control." He took a step back and fisted his cock. His fingers began to stroke it, working himself to full hardness. "But I am going to cum on you, and you'll have to take it."

Blaine began to cry then, especially when the force of the vibrations was turned up. His cock twitched against his abdomen. With the way his face was screwed up under the blindfold, it was obvious that he was trying desperately hard not to cum.

Chaz moved to his chair, intending to watch the show for a little while longer, prolong Blaine's torment, until _it_ happened.

Until Blaine turned his head sharply, and his blindfold went up into his hair before falling off entirely to the sheet. His eyes were wide, bright blue and unblinking. Neither of them moved for a moment, and then, Blaine saw Chaz, and Chaz's heart sank. The boy on the bed began to hyperventilate, sobbing his way through his difficult breathing. "Make it stop! Red! Red! Chaz, make it stop!"

Chaz moved quickly, turning the toy off with a blush on his face the moment that Blaine's safeword left his lips. "Shh, Blaine, it's okay. I've got you."

Blaine whimpered, crying. "Make it stop, make it stop!" He tugged roughly at his bound arms. Redness spread at the base of his hands, down his wrists and forearms where the metal dug in. "Red!"

Chaz was moving as quickly as he could. His fingers fumbled with the key to the cuffs before he got them unlocked. He tossed the blindfold toward the bin he kept their toys in, the vibrator and cuffs following over the side of the bed. "Shh, shh, Blaine, it's okay. I've got it, you're safe." But that wasn't enough, he knew that wasn't enough. Blaine was having a hard time breathing through his sobs, unable to keep the air in his lungs while he hyperventilated. He grabbed for the blanket folded across the bottom of Blaine's bed. Soft chenille, warm, something to touch that wasn't going to hurt him. "I've got you. I'm here, Blaine." He wrapped the fabric around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine was shaking hard. He couldn't even look at Chaz, but the way his head tilted just slightly to the side told Chaz that he was listening. His hands dug into the blanket and pulled it tighter.

Chaz pulled his chair close to where Blaine was, but didn't touch him. He just sat, leaned his elbows on his knees, and watched Blaine try to get his body under control. "I know you're not ready to talk yet, Blaine. But I'm here." He looked down and licked his lips. "Let me know when you're ready, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that happened. I never wanted anything like that to happen to you."

Blaine's breathing took a while to slow, and it was even longer before he could look up at Chaz. His eyes were red-rimmed and pained-looking. "I...I'm ready." He said hoarsely. "Ch-Chaz."

Chaz smiled softly when he looked up. "Good. Good, I'm glad you're okay." He murmured, reaching out to touch Blaine's jaw with the same gentleness he'd use to touch a scared animal. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine hesitated before leaning into the touch. "I-I'm okay, Chaz. I promise. I'm okay now."

Chaz nodded, stroking his thumb over Blaine's jaw. He sighed softly after a few moments and let his hand fall. "Let me get you a rag, so you can clean yourself up. I'll sleep in my room tonight so you can have some space, okay?" He stood to grab a clean cloth for Blaine before there was a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down, surprised, at Blaine's blushing face.

Blaine bit his lip and looked away slightly. "D-don't..." He slowly let the blanket fall off of him. "Stay, with me. Please?" Teeth setting harder into his lip, he touched the tip of his flaccid cock. "I...I still wanna...you know."

Chaz's eyes widened. "You want to...what?"

Blaine directed his gaze in the opposite direction as a blush made its way up his neck. "I want...well, I...I wanna get off, that's all." He replied softly after a pause. "Not what we were doing. Something different. I can't go back into that right now."

Chaz's eyebrows went up, but he leaned closer anyway, sitting down on the bed next to Blaine. He put a hand on top of the other boy's. "Do you want me to...?" The look in Blaine's eyes was an answer in itself, but he needed to be sure. "Do you want me to...fuck you?"

Blaine blushed and pulled away. "Don't call it that. Not after...not now." His hand pushed through his messy hair. "I just...I want to...have sex with you. Just me and you. None of that other stuff, not tonight, I can't."

Chaz nodded in understanding. He had to pause for a few moments, unsure how to proceed with this. They'd only ever had scenes together. They'd never done it without the blindfold and the toys, without the clear labels for who was who.

It was Blaine who instigated, pulling Chaz in for a slow kiss.

The next thing Chaz knew, Blaine was on his back, legs wrapped loosely around Chaz's own thighs, holding him about the shoulders, moaning and pushing back at the cock inside of him. Chaz gently rolled his hips, smiling at the quiet moans and gasps that each movement drew. His first thrust had been slick enough, from Blaine's preparation for the vibrator during their scene. He was glad for it, he thought, as he ground his hips slowly into Blaine. "God, Blaine..." He moaned. "You feel so good."

Blaine let out another sound of pleasure. "Chaz...so good, Chaz, you feel great..." He lifted his hips slightly to take more. "Yes, yes, right there!" He cried out a few times as Chaz's cock hit his prostate. "Yes, Chaz!" Cock beginning to spurt, Blaine slanted his lips over Chaz's to ride out his orgasm.

Chaz moaned as Blaine's hole clenched around him, releasing into the boy's warmth.

They kissed until they'd both come down, until Chaz pulled out and they were lying side by side. He blindly fumbled for a rag to clean up his cock and Blaine's ass and stomach. "That felt so good, Blaine..." Chaz began to kiss him again. "We should...do that more often. I've never gotten to see how pretty your eyes are when you cum."

Blaine blushed, kissing Chaz again to shut him up. He curled his hand around Chaz's and snuggled into his side. "I'm...I'm tired now."

Chaz nodded and kissed Blaine's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up, baby." He said easily.

Blaine flushed deeper at the endearment, but only moved closer to Chaz before he finally fell asleep.

Chaz threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair to keep him calm, and then found himself drifting off as well.


End file.
